1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camshaft support structure for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an internal combustion engine, the camshaft is rotatably supported by a plurality of bearings provided at a cylinder head. There is a support structure for such a camshaft, which includes a plate-like thrust restricting portion projecting outward in the radial direction from the peripheral surface of the camshaft, and a thrust holder protrusively provided on a bearing to rotatably receive part of the thrust restricting portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2789220). According to the disclosure of the Japanese Patent No. 2789220, the bearings supporting the camshaft each include a bearing lower portion protrusively and integrally provided on the cylinder head, and a cam cap which is fastened to the bearing lower portion to rotatably support the camshaft with the bearing lower portion. The thrust holder is formed integral with the cam cap.